dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Wade Ass
Wade10.jpg Apperance Wade is a fairly tall, fair-skinned man. He has bright, blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair. Underneath it all, Wade is a very ripped muscular male. Though when he gets into his fighting moods, his muscle mass increases greatly depending on how far he pushes himself. He is most noted by the bright blonde hair of his. Being a blonde haired male and blue eyes, he stands out quite a bit in just how bright those two features are. After training with his father Calamitus for over six years, Wade's body has been given a large amount of scars around his entire body. There is also one large scar that goes down his right eye, given to him by his father himself. Over his left shoulder all the way to his ribs is an Eterian symbol for leadership in the form of a tattoo. This had been a gift from his father during the final weeks of his time with him. Wade11.png Wade8.png wade6.gif Laxus.Dreyar.full.1058897.jpg Wade7.png His appearance changes a bit when he jumps into his second common form which is his Two Inch Muscle Increase Form. In this form, Wade's body increases in muscle mass by two complete inches. This means that the muscles around his body increase for a circumference of two inches. This increases his height to six feet two inches, increasing everything about his physical stature. His jaw becomes more defined and his muscles become rounded out to look like a Body Builder. His fists increase to a much larger size than his normal form; being about the size of a normal person's head. This comes to show why a punch from Wade in this form literally "Smashes skulls." Outside of just his physical increase in size, his hair also comes to lengthen out a bit in a more sharp and defined. KenWade.jpg KenWade2.jpg KenWade3.jpg KenWade4.jpg KenWade5.jpg The next appearance change that comes from Wade is his Four Inch Muscle Mass Increased Form. While in this form, similar to how the Two Inch Muscle Increase, Wade's body grows even more! In this form, Wade cannot wear shoes because his feet become so massive that they rip right off of his body. Wearing a shirt is almost out of the question unless he goes to a Big And Tall kind of store. In this form his muscles seem to have muscles on top of more muscles. Being the peak of perfection of the physical body in a sense, for humans. Also along with the Two Inch Muscle Form, his hair extends out and in this form becomes long blonde locks that flow down to his shoulders. Also in this form it seems that Wade's skin remains the same color, but red markings appear through his face and shoulders that extend down to his chest. Wade has yet to figure out why in this form he gets these red lines, but figures they just have to do with his level of anger. AlexWade.jpg AlexWade2.png AlexWade3.jpg AlexWade4.jpg AlexWade5.jpg The final appearance change comes in Wade's most uncommon form. This is a form that has only been used when fighting his father, Calamitus in the depths of space. In this form, Wade's body takes on the form of a "True Eterian." His physical body becomes a large mass of muscle that makes him look completely inhuman. His height breaks over eight feet easily and bursting over 500lbs. His force causes planets to shake and some to actually break by just the sheer exertion of his pressure. His hair lengthens out and becomes more of a spikey fashion. In this form he is able to stand toe to toe with his father in height and mass. Because he is reaching a form that allows him to break into the power of being an Eterian, his body can release a bright green aura. This is a color aura that displays the overwhelming energies that are escaping his body that cannot be contained inside of him. In this form, Wade cannot wear any human clothing besides his pants out of sheer plot. SpaceWade3.jpg SpaceWade6.jpg SpaceWade4.jpg SpaceWade7.jpg SpaceWade.jpg Gallery WGallery.jpg WGallery1.jpg WGallery2.jpg WGallery3.jpg WGallery4.jpg WGallery5.jpg WGallery00.jpg WGallery6.jpg WGallery7.jpg WGallery8.jpg WGallery9.jpg WGallery01.jpg WGallery02.jpg WGallery03.jpg WGallery04.jpg WGallery05.jpg WGallery001.jpg WGallery06.jpg WGallery07.jpg WGallery08.jpg WGallery09.jpg Behavior/Personality KanyeWade2.gif The Kanye West Mentality 'Occupation/Class' KnightWade.jpg Occupation: The Galactic Overwatch Rank: Space Knight After training with his father and becoming the Eterian Warrior Elite in his eyes, Wade came to join The Galactic Overwatch. He chose to enlist himself from the bottom ranks, though his powerlevel would have had him placed much higher. Wade wanted to work his way from the bottom and earn his place at the top, rather than being given the mantle he feels he deserves. 'Relationship' Traveling the Universe with Shina Xiaofang Shade5.jpg Shade1.jpg Shade2.jpg Shade3.jpg Shade4.jpg When Wade and Shina met, Wade snapped her spine into two pieces and threw her away like trash; and not the good kind of spine snapping. She came off as an arrogant, cocky, self centered and egotistical Dragoon. And she is every one of those words. At first, Wade couldn't stand the powerful Dragoon warrior but eventually those very things he found annoying came to be what he enjoys the most from her. No matter how much they WANTED to hate eachother, Wade couldn't deny the fact that she has such a fire inside of her that could attract anyone to her. The Eterian Prince would admit that his crush on Shina began on their third night together when Shina brought up the possibility of seeing her mother again. It made her so relatable to him. From there everything went uphill, they laughed together, talked together, "wrestled" together, etc. His feelings for her became evident when she was kidnapped by Alkos, a powerful alien king. Wade realized he didn't want to lose her, especially to another male to take the role of her mate. He finally not only admited to Shina, but to himself as well, that he wanted the Dragoon for more than just friendship. He destroyed a planet for her and he would do it again without question if it would make her happy. As an Eterian he has done his mating tradiation and pledged his heart to Shina and her the same in accepting. As of now, the two are happier than ever and Shina gives Wade everything he needs from a mate. 'Fighting Style' The Big Bang Style: Because of his immense strength and unbreakable skin, Wade Hulk-thunderclap-o.gif Tumblr_n5ooz1yQ8Y1sjevhpo4_r1_500.gif Thunderclap_by_KEGO44.jpg 2620769-08_23_10_01_22_23.jpg 311px-2301298-2117245-1837238-luke_thunder_clap_super_super.png fights differently than most people. Because he can take more risk with his physical body; Wade fights more with use of mixing the two abilities together to create powerful "Concussive Force." Wade is able to deliver impact of concussive force, whether directly or remotely, which can knock the target back and cause internal and external damage. He can achieve this either by direct physical force, solid matter, pulse of energy or any other way that causes damage by collusion. Wade can slam the ground with great force to produce different effects. This can be accomplished through various means, such as stomping or punching the ground. Wade can produce powerful shockwaves by clapping their hands. Wade can produce powerful shock waves by stomping the ground. The effects of this style of fighting can be catastrophic depending on what is being hit. He can easily rip limbs off the human body. The effects of the shockwaves can cause a person or group of people to knockout by the sheer force. The shockwaves could turn someone's brain into goop as the vibrations would enter their body and turn their whole body out of whack. Similar how going up in altitude can cause the body to lift up and make a person sick, the same ideal applies to the shockwaves that are created by Wade. Powers and Abilities 3253624-luke_cage's_indestructible_skin.png Cage.png Skin3.jpg FirstDateEP.gif PAesM29.gif Raiden_Electric_Punch.gif Asura05.gif Asura03.gif *Near Unbreakable Skin: Wade Davis' skin is harder than titanium steel and his muscle and bone tissues are considerably denser than the tissues of an ordinary human, granting him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He can only be cut by high durable metals though extreme force is needed. He can withstand up to megaton impacts or blasts of 500,000 pounds of TNT without serious injury, and is highly resistant to extreme temperatures and electrical shocks. His current level of durability enables him to withstand gun fire at point-blank range, and can withstand being lit on fire without suffering any serious or permanent injuries. He can withstand impacts from super humans a good deal stronger than him, destructive energy attacks including electricity, and falls from great heights such as ninety story high skyscrapers. Wade can increase the muscle mass (all or only certain muscles) of his body, enhancing any physical abilities pertaining to muscle, such as strength, speed, stamina and durability. Wade seems to be immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is almost completely immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Despite his near invulnerability, it is possible for Wade to be hurt. If injured, he is capable of recovering from mild injuries in 1/3rd the time it would take an ordinary human. For example, when Wade got his Skin tested it shows how none of the internal organs were even moved by the impact of the grenade. It’s as if the outer skin acts more like a metallic wall that keeps the impact from going inward to his body. This explains why Wade’s body never gives out on him and why his internal organs are never damaged; they physically never feel anything. Even his bone structure remained unmoved as the outer skin took the impact with ease. The skin actually reacts to the impacts of powerful rounds of ammunition and dispels the impact away from his body while continuing to show the powerful durability that comes with his body. Wade’s body held up against the power of the Javelin. But the explosive shockwave and eruption of shrapnel that had sent Wade’s body flying. Quotes about Wade's Durability #Kin Tasanagi: "But we've also seen what your capable of, and were not stupid. Espcially me. I'm not saying im afraid of your strength or power Mr.Davis, but I'd rather not fight someone when bullets dont even effect them." Punch12.gif Punch13.gif Punch14.gif Punch15.gif Punch16.gif Punch17.gif Punch18.gif Punch19.gif Punch20.gif Punch21.gif Asura01.gif Asura02.gif Asura04.gif Broly01.gif Asura.gif Asua.gif Broly.gif *Un-measurable Strength: Wade is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than their race because his capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making him immensely stronger than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. Wade's immeasurable strength is directly proportional to his level of rage, excitement, and stress. Along with his unbreakable skin, Wade's prominent ability appears in his strength. Being able to lift over twenty tons of weight with ease, his strength almost seems to be never ending. This is also in relation to his physical body that allows him to be as strong as he is. Born with immense strength, even someone with supernatural strength would be limited by their physical body. But because Wade's physical body is almost unbreakable due to the nature of his skin, muscles, tissue and bones; his body continues to allow him to reach feats that seem impossible for a normal human. Because his body never "quits" on him, he continues to show how far his strength allows him to go. Wade is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. Wade can crush and/or deform objects around them simply by making physical contact with the objects. Individuals who are affected by this power are afflicted with severely misshapen bones that appeared as if they had simply grown that way their whole lives. punch1.jpg Punch2.jpg Punch3.png Punch_4.gif Punch5.gif Punch7.gif Punch8.gif Punch9.gif Punch10.gif *Striking Strength!: Going along with Wade's un-measurable strength; the power of his attacks such as punching and kicking are directly related to the level of strength he can output. Being at a base level, his strength is enough to lift up a number of tons with ease and still be able to increase that number. Wade's punches can end an entire fight with just one punch depending on his level of anger. As it has been seen in recent episodes of Wade's unleashed anger, he has been able to do thinks that others have not been able to do. With a single punch Wade was able to create a large crater in the downtown streets of District 2 and blow out all of the windows on the entire block. Wade's punch was able to knock Kin out of his Half-Wolf form and even force Connor into using his healing factor after receiving a single kick from Wade. Wade's strength has also been seen to completely shatter skulls into little pieces of bone. This seen when Wade punched a weakened Billy Badass that caused his entire skull to shatter like a plate hitting the floor. Even with the effects of the healing factor Billy had received, his face did not heal properly and still made him look deformed like the guy from The Goonies. It has yet to be figured out if Wade has a limit to how hard he can hit. The only fighters who have been able to defend against and even survive Wade's strikes are people with Accelerated Healing Factors (Connor Ryoji, Vampire, Billy Badass, and Kin). Even those with Enhanced Durability and Strength have been put down by Wade's overall capabilities. Fighting someone like Rhino, before their one on one fight was interrupted; Wade was showing signs of being stronger and more durable than the Bio-enhanced warrior. Wade even has been seen to brush off hits from The Orders hired Assassin named, Breaker. It has yet to be seen if someone without a healing factor or equal durability can survive his strength. When on a date with Katsumi, Wade had to hold back his physical strength to leave her friend alive from one of his Thunderclaps. This shows that Wade can control his strength output when in his normal form. This is also proven when Wade allows the grunt machine gunner who tried to kill Katsumi to live. His punches also have been seen to have multiple after effects just by the power of these punches. Outside of the shockwaves, the punches and kicks also create a wind blast. This means that even when his punches miss or he stops them mid-way, the shockwave and wind is shot out like a cannon that can still give at most up to half of the initial strength that the punch would have given. Meaning if the punch could shatter someone's skull into a soft sand, the wind blast and shockwave would have enough power to shatter the bones of the skull without completely destroying the bone structure. Quotes about Wade's Strength #Kevin "Koa" Chan: "That wade guys built like a tank! literally! I rarely see any kind of strength like that anywhere!" #Leon Ryoji: "Indeed. its...odd. I've seen bio genetics do some real enhancements but that is something else." #Washi: "That strength…something. Something is not right about that man Connor. there’s no way that is the panicle of physical hard work…" #Connor Ryoji: "You’re telling me! Gah..you just don’t know…I literaly left my body when he hit me…and then came back…like I was dead or something…. There ain't no pain at first. It's like he hits ya so damn hard ya actually leave yer own body. It's when ya come back that ya feel the pain. An' I realized….I just got hit by a walking earthquake!" *Increased Stamina: Wade's muscles generate less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans, granting him superhuman stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to affect him. Once again relating back to his unbreakable skin, because of the muscles generating less fatigue with its immense durability, Wade is able to exert himself at full strength for a complete 24 hours without beginning to tire. Transformations Relating to his Muscle Mass, it is noticed that when angered and pushed to fight harder; his muscle mass will increase. This is all relative to how angry and emotionally powered Wade is pushed too. This is mostly seen through his anger but can still be effected by sadness, excitement, depression, lust, etc. His emotions force his progression in battle. His strength, speed, durability and other physical attributes may seem smaller when he is in his normal form but through his emotions; his power may increase to unmeasurable levels. For example though his anger, the angrier he gets the stronger he gets. This means that he himself may be unstoppable as the fight actually prolongs. The more he increases his physical power; the more his muscle mass actually increases. This can show an enemy how far Wade is being pushed and what they have to deal with when Wade's muscle mass increased. Throughout a fight, Wade can increase his muscle mass as his anger increases. 2 inches of muscle mass maximum in one post. Though his body can physically increase, he still has limitations. Phase One Wade's normal body is rather small in comparison to what else he can look like. Though he is smaller this in no way means he isn't still muscular. It's just in his normal sized body, his physical appearance takes a more "Ripped" and "Cut" look than a "Bulked" and "YOKED" figure. In this form he is at his weakest which isn't very weak but also at his most agile. He is able to achieve faster flexible motions in this because of his lack of "Bulk" so to speak. Though at this level he is still able to wreck shop on a lot of situations. At this level he can lift over fifty tons of weight and still pack a wollup of a punch. Physically he can punch through powerful metals, somewhat due to his skin being harder than most metals. Physically he can run up to 80-100 mph as seen when he tried to keep up with Katsumi in her Black Kat form when she moved above 150mph in the sky. While in this form he is still able to take down combatants with his Big Bang Fighting Style. This is the form that he is mostly seen in and in this form he is also his kindest. This is the form where his brainwaves allow Wade to act and feel as his normal self. Phase Two Being able to increase his muscle mass into the two inch range gives him a dramatic increase in strength and durability. But it also hinders his evasiveness and speed as a whole as he is not trained in being able to balance out the increase of strength and speed. Though his speed and agility will increase; it is greatly outshadowed by the more focused increase of the strenth and durability. This puts the increase of muscle mass as a double-edged sword. If Wade is to come across someone that forces him to an angered rage that his body chooses this level, it will make him harder to beat but also make him harder to fight that person. This is seen in when Wade increased his muscle mass to fight Billy Badass(Vampire Absorbed). When he increased his muscle mass, his punches were more than enough to break through even the highly Enhanced Durability and Strength of Billy Badass to the point that one punch shattered his skull like glass. But it also showed that he was vastly outgunned by Billy's Enhanced Speed and Agility. Phase Three At this form his strength and Durability seems unstoppable. Being able to tank through mostly any kind of attack as if it were nothing. His skin harder than Dynamium and his strength seeming to be able to break through just about anything. This level of muscle mass increase can only be achieved through fighting someone of EXTREME levels above him. This is a level he never likes to go to because it is always keen to destruction. Just like his two inch muscle increase, the speed and agility factor takes place. Though they increase with his body, they continue to be greatly outshadowed by the much more potent increase in strength and durability. But while in this form, the difference may be lessened based on the fact that his strength and durability greatly make up for the loss in speed and agility. "You have all the power to win but not the speed to hit me." That is true in both the two and four inch muscle increased forms but with the four inch muscle increase, a rebuttle is given. "You cannot defeat what you are not strong enough to break." Meaning that because of his extremely powerful durability, even if he cannot hit you; the question stands; Can you defeat him? It may take thousands of different stikes and approaches to defeat Wade but only one punch from him to end the fight completely. Space Knight Eterian Wade's most powerful form is the form his father liked to call Wade's "True Eterian" form. This form had been accomplished in the years he spent with his father Calamitus in space. Calamitus had been the only being to push Wade beyond anything he had ever been through in his life. The legend of his people is that only Eterians can hurt other Eterians because of the high level of their durability. Through years of hardcore training and near death experiences, Wade unlocked the next form of his power. This pushed the True Eterian power into his blood, allowing him to be able to turn into the size of a normal Eterian for a temporary time. Because he has human blood inside of him, he does not stay in this form forever. This form is only called upon for the most extreme of fighters or when Wade is taked with actually destroying an entire planet. In this form, Wade becomes something entirely different than his previous forms. His mother as a child placed seals across Wade's mind to restrict his powers. In this form he is not given any restrictors. While in the form of a True Eterian, he unleashes a true worldbreaker kind of power. Wade's force creates a small artificial gravitational and techtonic plate distrubance. Just by the activation of this form can set off world ending Earthquakes and active volcanoes all across a planet. While destroying a planet for The Galactic Overwatch, members of his team said that his steps had enough power to crack the planet all the way to the core. Realizing the power that comes of this form, Wade refuses to ever enter this form on Earth out of fear of causing it to crack and explode under the strength of this power. Calamitus also warned Wade of the potential risk of destroying planets if he were not careful with this form. Allies/Enemies Allies: Katsumi Yoru Kat.png AS TEENAGERS Katsumi Yoru is a an enigma in Wade's life that has bloomed into something that he can see himself being with for a long time. Beginning their friendship in the fight against Rhino; he had been instantly attracted to her on a physical level. Cause let's be honest, in her Black Kat outfit, who wouldn't be attracted to that? But things didn't take off for them until Katsumi and Wade almost fought in the Underground Fight Club scene. Being forced to go up against each other showed that Wade refused to want to fight a woman, knowing that a female fighter would take disrespect to that. But instead of leading to a hateful relationship between the two, they ended up talking and realizing the two were a lot more alike than they thought. When Wade found out she is the Black Kat, he grew to be attracted to her even more now seeing they got along together. Winning a chance to take her on a date, Black Kat came out publicly to the entire city that she is taken by Wade. They now date with a casual relationship as two young kids having a good time with each other. Wade really likes Katsumi to the point that his jealousy tends to take over when guys continue to gawk over her. But the two work well together as they do not bore one another. Being able to fight side by side also helps spice things up for them. NOW AS ADULTS With Wade's random disappearance only a few months into their relationship, the power couple has since broken up for almost eight years. Wade couldn't come to tell Katsumi that he had finally come into contact with his father and gained the chance to understand just exactly who he is in this universe. While Wade fought space monsters and blew up planets in the eight years, he never forgot the woman he left back on Earth. While in space, Wade never thought of anyone but Katsumi while away. He had friends on Earth but none of them held a candle to how important she is to him. They finally came into contact once again once Wade returned to Earth. Even though he had been on a mission, he made it a point to make sure Katsumi understood why he did what he did. And after working to get her to come around, they have come to find themselves in each other once again. Much older now, in their mid-twenties Wade seeks to have her fall in love with him all over again. AND FAILED. Kin Tasanagi B498c4a7d7e7513b202b292436de7cbe.jpg Kin is one of the very few people that Wade actually appreciates meeting. When blackmailed for murder, Kin had been the only person to be in Wade's corner. Even when Wade didn't make things exactly easy for Kin, the wolf boy never gave up on him. Kin experienced Wade's rage and even his stubborness and continued to give him help out of the goodness of justice. Even though he would never admit it, Kin is the only person (Outside of Katsumi) who Wade would go out of his way to help if they ever needed it. The giant may come off as an asshole but he treats people nice when they go out of their way for him. Being away for eight years, it is unknown whether Kin remembers him. Katsumi hadn't been the only person who was left out of the loop when he left the planet. Being back in Kasaihana now, Wade wonders what his first encounter with the detective will be like. The Area in Between Connor Ryoji 798e5ed72a7c5fe88ce7236b28eff29b.jpg In his time before leaving the planet, Wade and Connor came to fist-a-cuffs with one another in Kasaihana City. Both men being hot heads never helps any situation that the two of them come into with. During the Blistering Cold both Connor and Wade went back and forth between being able to work together to wanting to rip each other's heads off. This animosity came from the fact that they both wanted to be better than the other. Wade is annoyed by Connor's mouth and half the time wants to put a fist through it to shut him up. But even with that, he doesn't actually hate the guy. They would probably get along better if one just admitted that the other was stronger. ALways in a competition with one another in their short time together, the competition always came to be more important than any mission. Even now as Wade returns to Earth he sees Connor as just another person who thinks he is stronger. Returning now with new found strength, he actually looks forward to try and put Connor down. Enemies 'Background' EVENTS OCCURED AFTER A FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH KIN AND CONNOR WHICH ENDED WITH RED DAWN PLACING WADE UNCONSIOUS FROM AN ADAMANTIUM TRANQ Inside of his brain are multiple psionic barriers that continue to hold him back from his true potential and power. These were placed on him by an unknown force at an unknown time in Wade’s life. But something had happened to that first barrier thanks to Kin and Connor. The barrier seems to be able to hold back Wade even in his strongest form, able to create a ceiling that holds Wade back to only expand his muscle mass to four inches and keeping his intelligence down to a minimum. Once the fight between Wade and the Two Onihoruda had come to an end, the first barrier had begun to weaken. Not because of Wade himself but because of Kin and Connor. With Kin activating the barrier to hold Wade back and trying to get him to remain in the Two Inch Increased form, the barrier had cracked and is now weaker than it should be. This is allowing some of his old memory and more advanced brainwaves flow into his main brain. This is what leads to his dream. ////Inside of Wade’s Dream\\\\The sound of a newborn baby crying echoes through the halls of a mysterious metal room. WadeSolo.jpg “WHHHHAAAAA! WHAAAAAAA!”-The baby yells out as his little hands come up to his chest as small fists with tears coming down his eyes. At that moment the sound of heels clicking into the hard surface of the ground are heard as the sound makes its way closer to where the baby is located. With the baby being lowered to the woman, her face is revealed to the small crying child. A young woman in her mid-twenties looks down at the crying baby with a loving face as strands of her long blonde hair come down over her face. Lowering her hands down to the young baby, she picks him up in her arms while saying-“Shhh. Shhh. You’re okay. Mommy’s here.” WadeSolo2.jpg Placing his head on her right shoulder, she cuddles the small baby as he still cries. The young mother quickly comes to sooth her baby boy as she begins to sing with a beautiful voice that would sound like a voice of the gods.-“ Come stop your crying. It will be alright…Just take my hand. Hold it tight…I will protect you. From all around you…I will be here. Don't you cry”- As she sings, the baby begins to slowly calm down as the voice soothes the baby enough to actually get him to place his small right thumb in his mouth.-“For one so small, You seem so strong…My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm…This bond between us. Can't be broken…I will be here. Don't you cry”- The baby now comes to snuggle his little head up to his mother’s shoulder and neck with his own blonde hair rubbing up against his mother’s smooth skin.-“ 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart…From this day on. Now and forever more…You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say…You'll be here in my heart, always.”- After coming to finish the song and the baby boy being put to sleep, she lowers her arms once more to place him back in his holder. As she does so, she whispers-“allwayyyys.”- With the baby lowered back down into the holder, a deeper and darker voice appears from the shadows-“Melina…Are you ready?”- Hearing the voice brings the mother to look up with her sparkling blue eyes. They quickly begin to water as the task they are about to undergo hits her right in the heart. She then slowly nods her head, responding with-“Yes, My love…I will begin the Barrier Creation.”- With the baby’s head closest to her, Melina begins to rub her hands together while taking a deep breath in. She then asks-“Is this the only option we have, Calamitus?”- In which the strange voice in the shadows of the room behind a computer begins to say-“Yes, My love…It is the only way our son can ever see a bright future…a future without…without our suffering…”- She nods her head and then begins to procedure. Slowly lowering her hands with the baby’s head in between the two hands, she begins to focus her energy. And within seconds, two pillars of white energy begin to emit from her hands and onto the baby’s skull’ connecting together as she begins to go to work. Wadesolo3.gif As Melina begins to use her Telepathic abilities on her own son as she begins to place psionic barriers into his brain. Placing barrier after barrier around his brain like layers of Kevlar to block out any outside and inside forces. Tears begin to fall from her eyes as she is working her own powers against her own flesh and blood. As he notices his wife crying, the man in the shadows begins to say-“Be strong, Melina.”- She then asks-“Why!? Why do we have to do this!? Why must we limit our own child to such low levels of strength and intelligence?!? Our child should be proud of what he is! And the power he processes!”- The man goes silent for a few seconds. His voice then re-appears as he speaks-“We have to do this…because where our son is going…He will be like a God to them with these barriers…He will grow up to be something special and worthy of being loved by all…But if we allow him to be at full potential…without yours and my guidance there to teach him how to control it…he may turn out…to be…”-She then speaks up with an attitude in her voice-“Like your brother…”- And the man responds with-“Yes…Exactly like that.”- She nods her head again as she brings her focus back to creating the psionic barriers for her son. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4mxLR5RP_o) After a few minutes, Milena comes to finish the procedure and with her telepathic abilities, she places over a dozen barriers within her son’s mind.-“It is done, my love…He will now…be hindered for his entire life…To have to not know who he really is…or what he can really do…”- The man slowly stands up now and reveals a huge mass of a man, who’s features are hidden by the fact that the light of the room only goes up to his chest. He places his hand down on the baby’s chest; with his massive hand almost just as big as the baby itself! The light reveals the purple colored skin that this man has as he says-“He will not be hindered…but will work for this power. He will one day be able to have the gifts that both you and I have given him…through hard work will this goal be achieved.”- Milena quickly crosses her arms as she practically scolds the man much larger than her-“He shouldn’t have to work for it! He is born a God! The son of King Calamitus! The Prince of all Eterians! And yet…he will live side by side with mortals…and be treated as one…Instead of being treated with the love of his people…”-And at that moment, a large explosion is heard outside of the complex that forces the building to shake with a massive earthquake. Red lights begin to sound as a robotic voice begins to yell out-“INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!”- Calamitus roars with anger as he seems to already understand what is happening. He runs towards the computer now while yelling out-“This is the only way, Melina! To give our son a fighting chance to avoid this life! To live happy! To find a love that you and I share! To LIVE!” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_scbziJUEog) He begins to enter a few codes in and the holder that has his son begins to float up towards the ceiling as it enters of small spacepod. Looking at the computer Screen, Melina runs over to see the coordinates set for a planet coded as “Earth.” And with perfect timing, the wall towards the left end of the room crashes inward as a huge body that looks to be crystalized and turned into a monster enters the scene! Wadesolo4.jpeg With glowing orange eyes, the monster being yells out-“MELLLINNAAA! WHERE IS HE!?”- And out of nowhere, the male figure from before with the purple hands runs over and spear tackles the large beast back through the wall as the two begin to freefall out of the building! As this happens, Calamitus yells out-“FINISH THE LAUNCH, MELINA!”- In which the other monster yells out-“NO! You will not allow my, nephew to escape our doom!”- With the two quickly falling from sight, melina continues to push for the launch as the small baby space pod begins to erupt its thrusters for launch. Melina then slowly walks out underneath the launch as the tears continue to fall from her eyes.-“Launch will begin in…5….4….3….2….1…”- She looks up with her shining blue eyes-“Goodbye…My Son…”- And with that, the space pod quickly launches itself into the outer atmosphere as it moves at speeds beyond lightspeed! Wadesolo5.jpg (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOtDS0vRwxg) With the ship propelling out into space, it doesn’t take long for the battle of the two brothers in the long fought war over the Eterian race that the planet could hold itself no more. With the drawn out battle between both sides eating at the resources of the planet, the Eterians were doomed. And within a matter of minutes after the launching of this space pod, the planet meets its end. With two overwhelming forces coming together as they are between Calamitus and his brother; the planet could not hold itself together and quickly eradicates itself along with everything on that planet. Wadesolo6.jpg In a fiery explosion of destruction and chaos, the entire Eterian Race had come to an end….All but One newborn baby had escaped the planet. And that baby is making its way towards Earth to start a new life. To carry on the name of King Calamitus…even if he does not know it himself. Within the span of a few days, The Space Pod flies throughout the galaxies in the direct trajectory of Earth. Coming to enter the Earth’s armosphere; the ship begins to heat up with a bright red color as the friction of Earth’s atmosphere and the speed that the ship moves at begin to rub up against one another. With the Earth’s gravitational force pulling the ship towards the planet, the front of the ship’s design holds up with the heat as the ship comes to make a solid entry into Earth’s atmosphere. wadewolo7.jpg Within the next two minutes the ship comes to crash land almost fifty miles outside of District One; undetected due to the advanced technology of the Eterian Race being thousands of years ahead of anything Earth could create, including Yun Corp and Ryoji Tech. Landing in some fields of wheat, the ship creates a sliding crater for about a mile with dirt wrapping around the head of the ship. Once coming to a stop, the latched door begins to open and it allows the oxygen of Earth begin to fill the baby’s lungs. Quickly having to adapt to Earth’s gravity it would seem as though the baby’s body is still able to sustain itself without the use of oxygen once it fills the ship. The baby begins to roll onto his chest; trying to get out of the ship itself. Quickly sounds in the brush are heard as it seems the crash landing has attracted the attention of some people. Jumping out from the bushes is an old Asian man who sees the ship and yells out-“HOLY GEE WHILICKERS! IS…IS THAT A SPACESHIP!?”- The baby quickly begins to cry as the first voice he hears in a few days is not his fathers or his mothers. Hearing the sound of a baby crying causes the old man to walk up to the ship and see the small newborn laying in the ship; helpless and alone. The Old man reaches down and picks the baby up as he raises him up into the air with a bright smile-“Well lookie here! You just nothing but a baby in’ch ya!? HAHAHA!”- Being picked up like this instantly brings the baby back to how his mother held him and not thinking much of it, the baby begins to laugh once the old man begins to lift him up and down in the air. Wadesolo8.png “Come on now, Kiddo…I can’t just leave ya out here…I have to take you back to the orphanage with the other kids…”- He looks at the baby with a stern eye as he continues to pretty much talk to himself-“hmmm have to think of a name for ya thought…How about….Wade….Yeah! How does Wade sound?”- The baby continues to laugh as the old man talks and this makes the old man smile-“Well there ya have it then! Wade it is!”- The old man then turns to carry the boy back to the orphanage. And within the hour, they arrive at the building where they have a nursery and all the workings. The Old Man takes Wade to the nursery and places him down in one of the empty nursery chambers while saying-“Now we gon just keep ya’s here until we kind find out what we can and can’t do with ya….but in case this becomes your new home…I want to welcome ya to the family, Wade!”-He then laughs a bit and walks towards the front desk to talk to the other workers of the orphanage. And as he walks away, the nametag on his bed says-“Wade Davis.”- And with the camera zooming to the right to the very next bed. The nametag reads-“Darius Corvo.” 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:Intergalatic Category:Sci-Fi Category:The Unstoppable Wade Davis Category:RPC Category:The Pallas' RPC Category:The Dark Horse